Jeux de mains, jeux de vilains
by Mydaya
Summary: [fic finie] Oneshot yaoi SasuNaru Quand tout commence par deux mains qui se touchent... reviews pleaseuh !


Jeux de mains, jeux de vilains

* * *

**Série** : Naruto

**Auteur** : Mydaya

**Couple** : SasuNaru

**Genre** : Yaoi, romance caramélisée, drôle

**Disclaimers** : les persos qui vont suivre ne seront pas à moi car ils ne sont pas si mignons que ça dans le manga loool ! Il n'y a pas de spoilers et j'espère ne pas trop faire ooc, mais ça va vraiment être TRES dur !

**Notes** : Attention, c'est vraiment très fleur bleue alors ne fondez pas comme du chocolat au soleil devant votre ordi. Et si vous voyez des petits cœurs volants autour de lui après la lecture, l'auteur ne sera pas responsable, lool !

Je tiens à préciser qu'il ne se passe absolument rien durant ce one-shot et que cette histoire est tellement courte que je ne mérite même pas l'appeler one-shot. Les anglais appellent ça drabbles, je crois.

Un spécial remerciement à Babel qui m'a aidée à choisir un titre et un résumé !

* * *

Voilà. Leurs mains s'étaient frôlées et le courant était passé presque contre le gré des deux propriétaires qui les fixaient, totalement hypnotisés.

Ils étaient dans l'immense maison abandonnée du brun, des rouleaux de techniques disposés au sol, près d'eux. Le soleil perçait faiblement à travers les fenêtresétant déjà dans l'après-midi.

Sasuke posa sa main, dos contre le canapé où ils étaient assis, entre eux deux. Naruto disposa sa main au-dessus, sans pour autant la toucher, dessinant les contours des doigts à quelques millimètres de la peau. Il prenait son temps pour chaque doigt, montant et redescendent calmement, avant de passer au doigt voisin. Dès que le petit doigt fut passé en dernier, les lignes de la paume furent ses prochaines victimes, toujours sans toucher la douce peau de l'adolescent. Mais bientôt, il n'y eut plus de lignes à sa disposition et il hésita sur le chemin à suivre.

Le dernier des Uchiha prit l'initiative et leva sa main pour établir un contact, paume contre paume. Tandis que Naruto gardait ses doigts droits, il plia son index contre celui de Naruto. Ce mouvement sembla inciter l'index du blond à se plier également, mais Sasuke ne semblait pas entendre de cette oreille car son doigt se redressa plus vite que son congénère, encombrant ainsi le passage. Naruto garda donc son index levé.

Puis ce fut au tour au majeur et aussi aux derniers doigts où se répéta le même manège. Dès que tous furent contentés, Sasuke descendit lentement sa main contre celle du blond, doigt contre doigt. Arrivée aux jointures, elle s'arrêta, tourna de quelques millimètres et enfonça ses doigts entre ceux de Naruto qui se replièrent. Les deux formèrent ainsi un poing comme une prière.

Naruto, ne voulant pas être en reste, releva son poignet pour que les mains soient sur un même plan et il se laissa glisser jusqu'à ce qu'inconsciemment, Sasuke puisse fermer son poing et que la main de Naruto le recouvre entièrement. Justement, sa main passa vers le dos de celle de son coéquipier pour dessiner des arabesques, comme des petites caresses.

Dès qu'il s'en lassa, il remonta lentement mais sûrement le long du bras du brun qui regardait la progression presque sans expression. Mais quand la main atteignit le cou, son regard s'en détacha pour fixer ses genoux. Naruto se rapprocha un peu plus, dessinant le contour du menton imberbe du brun. Le ninja blond se retrouva bientôt à genoux sur le canapé, prenant appui d'une main sur le dossier et de l'autre caressant le visage de son coéquipier.

Sasuke retrouvant plus ou moins ses esprits découvrit cette situation et ne fut pas tellement content de sa position de faiblesse et, tout en douceur et en sensualité, il renversa la situation, allongeant doucement Naruto sur le dos tandis qu'il se positionnait sur lui. Les mains du blond avaient arrêté leur activité et pendaient hors du canapé.

Sasuke, lui, laissa ses mains de part et d'autre de la tête de son camarade et voulut plutôt faire jouer ses lèvres. Il descendit son visage et s'arrêta juste à temps, laissant quelques millimètres entre ses lèvres et la peau suave. Son souffle était chaleureux et parcourut toute la face du blond qui avait fermé les yeuxévitant soigneusement les lèvres de l'autre pour le moment.

Il commença par le menton, remonta pas une oreille, chatouillant un point sensible derrière par un souffle un peu plus prononcé, puis après les tempes, il passa par l'œil, coura sur le nez avant de parcourir la joues allègrement. Enfin, après ces minutes interminables et presque tortueuses, Sasuke se retrouva face aux tendres lèvres pulpeuses. Il ne fit que souffler doucement sur leur pourtour, mais cela ne dut pas suffire au blond qui leva une de ses mains, la passa derrière la nuque de son coéquipier et l'attira à lui, scellant leurs lèvres.

— Ah c'est pas trop tôt ! s'écria quelqu'un.

Les sens en alerte, les deux ninjas se relevèrent instantanément, scrutant les environs. Kakashi sortit de derrière un siège. A côté de lui se trouvait Jiraiya en train de griffonner deux ou trois choses sur un calepin.

— C'est vrai ça, renchérit le senin, ajoutant son commentaire à celui de Kakashi. S'il vous faut tout ce temps rien que pour vous embrassez, qu'est-ce que ce sera pour le reste, je vous le demande ! Vous ne pouvez pas accélérer les choses ? La dose d'aphrodisiaque que je vous ai mis dans votre boisson n'a certainement pas été assez forte.

— Quoi ? s'écria Sasuke et Naruto, les joues en feu.

— Vous n'avez pas honte de les avoir fait arrêté, continua Kiba qui sortit de sous une table. J'avais parié qu'ils iraient jusqu'au bout !

— Tu as perdu, Kiba, ne cherche pas d'excuse, répondit une lampe qui se transforma en Shino. Donne-moi mon argent.

— Ca jamais ! Les vieux ont trichéça ne compte pas. Je ne te dois rien du tout !

— Notre pari était pourtant clair, s'ils avaient le cran d'aller jusqu'à la fin, tu gagnais. Or, les faits sont là : ils se sont stoppés ; j'ai gagné.

Après quelques grognades et autres injures, Kiba finit par donner son argent au ninja aux insectes. Ce fut alors que Néji et Lee apparurent également, avec une caméra dans les mains. Sasuke et Naruto s'éloignèrent de plus en plus. Néji soupira :

— Le cadrage était excellent, vous avez vraiment tout gâché.

— Je ne pouvais pas rester de marbre devant tant de lenteur et de manque de sexe ! se défendit Jiraiya tandis que Kakashi acquiesçait gravement. Pour mon art, il en faut plus !

— Votre _art_ ? rétorqua Lee. Excusez-moi, mais un filmça c'est de l'art. Des bouts de papiers ne peuvent totalement retranscrire toute la beauté du geste.

S'ensuivit un grand débat, permettant aux deux concernés de fuir par la porte de derrière, ayant préalablement emporté la cassette de la caméra et les croquis du calepin pour les détruire.

_FIN_

* * *

**Mydaya** : J'ai fini ! Ahlala, je suis trop ptdr !

**Sasuke et Naruto** : Ouais, bah pas nous. T'aurais quand même pu faire quelque chose en plus après ça. Une petite continuation à ce qu'il s'était passé dans la maison, non ?

**Mydaya** : ... Et l'innocence des lecteurs, vous y avez pensé ?

**Sasuke** : Mais qu'est-ce qu'on en a à cirer de leur innocence ?

**Naruto** : C'est vrai ça ! En plus je suis sûr qu'ils en revoudront, tout comme moi !

**Mydaya** : o.O

**Sasuke** : O.o

**Naruto** : Quoi ?

**Sasuke** : Hum...

**Mydaya **: Naruto... Je ne te savais pas pervers à ce point-là...

**Sasuke **: Naruto... Tu sais que t'es sexy quand tu parles comme ça ?

**Mydaya **: O.o

**Naruto** : o.O

**Mydaya** : Tiens maintenant c'est au tour de Sasuke v.v Bon reviews pleaseuh !


End file.
